Bajo la lluvia
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Paseos que terminan debajo de una parada de autobús... Clasificación K


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, aunque debí haber escrito lo de mi reto (que terminaré... eventualmente), decidí escribir esta pequeña pieza. Y bueno, está dedicada a mi buen amigo Rumble._

 _Espero que te guste :3_

* * *

— Vaya lluvia —dijo Amy al ver los goterones cayendo del cielo. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Shadow no dijo nada y vio el cielo—. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Shadow un poco desconcertado.

— Sí, nosotros —continuó ella y miró al cielo también, solo que ella tenía una sonrisa de completa serenidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

— No lo sé. Supongo que desde que me confundiste con Sonic la primera vez. Necesitas lentes. Cualquier erizo que ves piensas que es Sonic.

— No necesito lentes, veo perfectamente bien —respondió ella enseñándole la lengua—. Es simplemente que mi amor por Sonic hace que lo vea en todos lados.

— Entonces tu corazón necesita lentes —agregó él tallándose la sien—. Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué pensabas en "nosotros"?

— Porque es gracioso—continuó ella con su mejor sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a pesar de lo gris del cielo, Shadow la miró y notó que, a pesar de que estaba mojada y tiritando, no perdía el ánimo—, nadie creería que eres mi amigo. Siempre eres tan frío y misterioso, con tu ceño fruncido y tu "no quiero a nadie" —agregó frunciendo el ceño ella misma y haciendo una voz grave, después, soltó una carcajada—. Es sumamente gracioso, un chiste del destino.

Shadow no respondió nada y sonrió de lado. Miró al cielo de nuevo.

Se suponía que ambos darían una vuelta por el parque. Rouge estaba escabulléndose en algún lugar para robarse algún tesoro (o tal vez la Master Emerald de Knuckles) y Amy estaba aburrida. La eriza rosa tenía la mala costumbre de llamarlo cuando estaba aburrida y quería distraerse un momento. En varias ocasiones, Shadow le había dicho que lo dejara en paz, que él no era el tipo de persona que salía a dar vueltas, y mucho menos, del tipo parlanchín; que lo único que conseguiría sería aburrirse más o terminar enojada.

Pero ese día, la lluvia los tomó desprevenidos y, en ese momento, estaban refugiándose en una parada de autobús, a la cual, se le colaba el agua en varias partes, por lo que tenían que estar estratégicamente parados a los costados, donde la lluvia también los mojaba un poco, aunque en menor cantidad que si estuviesen en otro lado.

— El destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido —dijo Shadow y, poco después, pasó un auto y los bañó completamente.

— ¡Estúpido, fíjate por dónde vas! —gritó Amy muy enojada, lo cual hizo que el erizo negro riera levemente. Él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero ver a la chica explotar de esa forma le divertía. Era como un perro chihuahua que le ladraba a todo—. ¡No te rías, no es gracioso!

— ¿Acaso no acabo de decir que el destino tiene un sentido del humor retorcido?

— No es lo mismo —respondió ella mirando a otro lado—. Mírate, estás empapado.

— Me secaré, eventualmente—contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Me secaré, eventualmente_ —imitó Amy por lo bajo, realmente molesta.

— Bueno, si no tienes nada más qué decirme, me iré. Tengo otras cosas por hacer —Shadow comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia y Amy rodó los ojos.

— Sí, tenía algo más que decirte —continuó ella y, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, se emparejó con él. El erizo la miró por sobre el hombro, haciendo que ella sonriera—. Estaba pensando, ¿me consideras tu amiga?

— Supongo que sí. Junto a Rouge, tú eres mi amiga—ella sonrió y lo abrazó emocionada—. ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

— ¿Me dejarías decirte "Shady-bebé"? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, como un cachorro emocionado.

— No.

— Bueno, lo intenté.

Ninguno agregó nada más, pero dentro del erizo negro había algo que le molestaba.

— Amy, ¿por qué haces todo esto?

— Porque eres mi amigo. Y por fin lo admitiste —respondió ella sin soltarlo. Shadow la miró un poco confundido.

— ¿Acaso quieres remplazar a Sonic conmigo?

— Pff, por supuesto que no —contestó dándole un golpe en el brazo—. Aunque he de admitir que nos veríamos bien juntos. El negro y el rosa combinan muy bien.

Los dos continuaron caminando. La lluvia cesó poco a poco, dejando ver un arcoíris en el cielo. Amy seguía abrazando el brazo de Shadow, quien, realmente no se sentía incómodo de llevarla así.

"El destino realmente tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido" pensó el erizo y sonrió.

* * *

 _Como dije, espero que te haya gustado. Me costó un poco de trabajo no hacerlos OOC, pero me gustó escribirlo._

 _Para los demás, gracias por leer._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
